


Десять фактов о Беларуси, которые узнал Дин Винчестер, или Пить вредно

by Kana_Go



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 21:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Go/pseuds/Kana_Go
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дин посмотрел в окно, на там так мело, что они с равным успехом могли быть в Миннесоте, Сибири и на гигантском айсберге в Северном Ледовитом океане. Дин прищурился в белую муть и, кажется, разглядел силуэты белого медведя и парочки пингвинов, трусящих в нескольких метрах от Импалы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Десять фактов о Беларуси, которые узнал Дин Винчестер, или Пить вредно

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: махровый стеб, крэк и вообще полный кошмар  
> От автора:  
> 1) Я люблю как Беларусь, так и Дина, но от души постебалась над обоими.  
> 2) В тексте есть белорусские слова; перевод приведен после текста.  
> 3) Деревня Горелкино выдумана автором, все совпадения случайны.  
> 4) Не принимайте эти факты всерьез!

 

В одном холодном-холодном штате, в самом-самом холодном городе жили-были…  
Нет, это только присказка, а сказка — впереди!  
  
***  
— Ди-и-и-ин… — устало и безнадежно проныл Сэм, стуча зубами и кося зеленоватым рысьим глазом в сторону ванной.  
Вторым глазом — не менее зеленоватым и рысьим, но это не суть есть важно — он нежно смотрел в монитор. Монитор прямо-таки светился от счастья: за годы они с Сэмом явно нашли друг друга.  
Из-за хлипкой двери маняще струились журчание бегущей (горячей!) воды и теплый пар. Братья Винчестеры полночи гонялись по лесу за Санта-Клаусом, а Рождество в Миннесоте выдалось морозным. К слову, на дворе уже было шестое января, но бедняга Санта переборщил с элем, по ошибке спихнул оленей в чей-то камин вместе с машинками и плюшевыми мишками и застрял в штате Северной Звезды на лишние полторы недели. Хуже того, с горя он взялся оживлять статуэтки оленей и гномиков на заснеженных газонах добропорядочных граждан, а этого братья Винчестеры стерпеть ну никак не могли. Они трусили среди седых елок, проваливаясь в сугробы, и шепотом спорили, этично ли будет посолить и сжечь Санту, или лучше посадить его в Импалу и подкинуть до Финляндии. (Кто там говорит, что между Финляндией и Штатами — Атлантический океан? Это же Импала! Не доедет, так долетит, а не долетит, так доплывет!) Кхем. Ну вот. Санту они почему-то не нашли, зато в сугробах извалялись с головы до ног и промерзли до костей. Сэм так и вовсе отчетливо чувствовал, как ангельские письмена на ребрах подергиваются тоненьким пушистым инеем. Да, и надо же случиться такой несправедливости: чувствовал Сэм, а первым в ванную успел Дин. Так и вышло, что младший Винчестер трясся, утешался общением с ноутбуком, косился в сторону ванной, подавал безответные, аки сигналы в космос, гудки и понимал, что горячей воды на его долю уже не достанется.  
— Ди-и-и-ин!  
Ему практически в голос вторила какая-то громкая реклама из ноутбука.  
— Сэм! — донесся раздражающе бодрый голос из-за двери. — Отойди от компа! Вы же друг в друга вросли! Я его вчера открыл, а он на меня щенячьими глазками уставился! Если в один прекрасный день проснусь и вместо твоей рожи увижу страницу «Гугла», пеняй на себя!  
Сэм молча завидовал. Его на такую длинную, не украшенную стуком зубов речь не хватило бы.  
— Ну Ди-и-ин!  
И тут из ванной донесся вопль Дина. Перед тем как нестись вышибать дверь, Сэм мстительно подумал, что из душа потек кипяток и дорогой братец ошпарил себе что-нибудь…нужное. Потом он не менее мстительно подумал, что неожиданно кончилась горячая вода и на дорогого братца полилась водичка из одного из 10 000 местных озер, приправленная ледком. Потом он подумал…потом он подумал, что слишком долго думает, и решил все-таки нестись вышибать дверь.   
Но этого не понадобилось. Дверь распахнулась, и оттуда дыша духами и туманами…простите, в клубах пара вывалился немножко голый Дин. Сэм осторожно опустил поднятую для богатырского дверевышибательного пинка ногу и участливо спросил:  
— Что, горничная опять забыла оставить полотенце? Так ведь не впервой, чего орать?  
Дин посторонился, и из наполненной густым паром ванной, задумчивый и серьезный, как ежик в тумане, выступил ангел небесный Кастиэль. Правда, он споткнулся на пороге и шлепнулся носом в коврик, потому что глаза ему завесило то самое, по версии Сэма забытое горничной, полотенце.   
— Сириасли? — укоризненно спросил Сэм. — Ты заявился к Дину, пока он принимает душ? А я думал, так только в фанфиках бывает.  
Кастиэль безмолвно боролся с полотенцем, но проклятущая тряпка, не желая разделять с кем бы то ни было зрелище сильно неодетого Дина, обвила его голову, словно спрут. И только когда старший Винчестер с трудом натянул джинсы, тут же расцветшие мокрыми пятнами, полотенце поняло, что ему ничего не светит, и сдалось.   
— Работа у меня к вам! — немного отдышавшись, выдал Кастиэль.  
Дин насторожился. По своему опыту он знал, что ничего хорошего от этих слов ждать не приходится — вспомнить хотя бы допрос Аластора… Бррр!  
— Страшный зверь Караконджул беспорядки чинит!  
— В каком штате? — Дин приготовил карту, а Сэм прыжком лосося метнулся к ноутбуку.  
— Горелково.  
Дин, потянувшийся было за карандашом, моргнул:  
— То ли, пока я принимал душ, у нас появился новый штат, то ли у нас такого штата нет.  
Сэма подмывало согласиться с первым вариантом, но он благоразумно промолчал и решил, предоставив занимательную географию Дину и Касу, посмотреть, что это за зверь такой, Караконджул.  
— Это не в Америке, — торжественно сказал Кас. — Это в Беларуси.  
— Это такой темный лес, в который ты нас перенес, когда мы Судьбу испытывали? — не терял Дин надежды добраться до истины.  
Из все еще клубящейся паром ванной вышел агент Малдер с НЛО на веревочке, сказал: «Истина где-то рядом!» и исчез.  
На него никто не обратил внимания, потому что призраки и всяческие глюки для Винчестеров не в первой, а Беларусь — это что-то новенькое.  
— Беларусь несколько больше, — туманно заметил Кастиэль.  
— Ну где она хотя бы примерно? — взмолился Дин.  
Кас сотворил в воздухе карту мира и ткнул пальцем в какую-то крохотную точечку приблизительно, как показалось старшему Винчестеру, в середине Нигде. Дин на всякий случай упал в обморок, и последним, что он услышал, был возмущенный возглас Сэма: «Караконджул живет в Болгарии, а не в Беларуси!»  
  
***  
Когда Дин очнулся, ему было холодно, он сидел в Импале, а Импала медленно куда-то ехала. К счастью, под руководством Сэма, а не сама по себе. Дин посмотрел в окно, на там так мело, что они с равным успехом могли быть в Миннесоте, Сибири и на гигантском айсберге в Северном Ледовитом океане. Дин прищурился в белую муть и, кажется, разглядел силуэты белого медведя и парочки пингвинов, трусящих в нескольких метрах от Импалы.   
— Ты валялся без сознания почти два часа, — непростительно бодро сообщил Сэм, — так что мы тебя одели, я нарыл информации про Беларусь, собрал вещи, и Кас перебросил нас сюда. Причем вместе с машиной, зацени? Короче, слушай. Беларусь — страна в Восточной Европе, площадь 207 600 квадратных километров, государственные языки русский и белорусский…  
Дин рассеянно обернулся к окну и сглотнул: силуэт белого медведя, кажется, стал четче.  
— Эй, Сэм, а в Беларуси водятся белые медведи?   
— Нет, только бурые, — уверенно отозвался Сэм. — А что?  
— А пингвины?  
— Нет, — нахмурился брат. — Слушай, я хотел пустить тебя за руль, но…  
— Но пока мы будем меняться, нас занесет, — Дин поежился. — Как нам хоть в это…в это…как его? Елково? Как туда попасть?  
В этот момент метель утихла, и белый медведь с пингвинами превратились в лошадь, запряженную в сани, и двух закутанных людей, бегущих перед лошадью.  
— Кас не ошибся? — начал паниковать Дин. — По-моему, он нас в прошлое закинул! Между прочим, без знания языка и без денег!! В страну, которая целиком в Канзасе поместится!!!  
— А по-моему, эта Беларусь просто слишком далеко, — вздохнул Сэм. — Хотя я видел в инете фотографии столицы, вполне себе приличный город, очень красивый, но это Горелково — глухая деревня, так что готовься: баров там не будет.  
— Ты тоже готовься, — мстительно сказал Дин. — Зуб даю, интернета там тоже не будет. Даже телефонного.  
Сэм издал горестный вопль раненого лося и въехал в гигантский сугроб. Примерно через час, когда Дин совсем уж смирился с мыслью, что придется ждать до весны (или пока загадочный Караконджул сам их не выкопает), их спасли пингвины…то есть, простите, туземцы. Более того, один из них, оказавшийся местной учительницей, вполне бегло, хотя и с акцентом, говорил по-английски, так что братья вздохнули с облегчением. Импалу пришлось оставить в сугробе, но туземцы пообещали вернуться за ней с трактором (ведь не весной же? Правда?), а оставшийся путь Винчестеры проделали на краешке телеги, рядом с большой укрытой мешковиной елкой.  
Еще через три часа Дин знал несколько важных правил:  
1) после первого стакана не закусывают   
2) в Беларуси есть два замечательных напитка — «самагон» и «гарэлка». И да, после второго стакана тоже не закусывают.  
3) после Караконджула надо мотать в Минск (ту самую столицу): кадрить красивых белорусских девушек, потому что их много и все бесхозные. Точно, после третьего всё еще не закусывают.  
4) в Беларуси есть замечательная еда — «бульба» и «маласольныя гуркi» (в здоровенной банке). Ими можно закусить четвертый стакан. Если силы остались.  
5) в Беларуси не отрубаются лицом в салате «Цезарь» и торте с кремом — в Беларуси отрубаются лицом в «зацiрке» и «смятане». Этому правилу старший Винчестер и последовал, потому что силы его покинули еще на пункте 4. Его не остановило даже то, что обе предложенные субстанции были похожи, как родные — Дин просто выбрал ту миску, что поближе, и улегся в нее спать.  
  
***  
Дин проснулся с раскалывающейся головой и сеном в самых неожиданных местах. Первой мыслью было: «Боже, что я вчера пил?», второй — «Чем только в мотелях не застилают кровати…» Потом Дин грохнулся со странной конструкции, на которой спал, увидел над собой крышу и всё вспомнил. Одновременно он понял, что находится на вымороженном чердаке, и не превратился в сосульку только потому, что лежал под тяжеленным шерстяным…хм…предметом гардероба, похожим на шубу. Где-то внизу громко заговорил Сэм:  
— А он там не простудится?  
— Лучшее средство от похмелья — холод, голод и покой! — ответил женский голос.  
Старший Винчестер ухмыльнулся, шагнул раз — и поскользнулся на яичнице, шагнул второй — и получил по лбу поленом.  
Через четверть часа, прижимая к здоровенной шишке горсть снега, Дин узнал еще один факт про Беларусь:   
5) в Беларуси нечисть иногда уважают, особенно какого-то Хута, который носит в дом «багацце», может перекидываться в полено и очень не любит, когда невоспитанные иностранцы вытирают ноги об его обед. А потом еще оказалось, что 6) белорусы празднуют Рождество вовсе даже не 25 декабря, а 7 января, то есть сегодня. Причем 7) пьют не шампанское, а что? Правильно! Два замечательных напитка — «самагон» и «гарэлку». В углу дома стояла елка, где-то за стеной мычала корова, а за окнами снова повалил снег. Голова у Дина все еще побаливала, и он с присущей Винчестерам решимостью решил выбивать клин клином. На этот раз всё прошло куда веселее. Поначалу Дин полез под елку за подарками, а потом стянул с Сэма носок и долго искал камин. Каминов в этой странной Беларуси, видимо, не водилось, зато была здоровенная печь. Потом Дин прислушался и понял, что корова за стеной мычит четвертую с половиной песню из третьего альбома «Led Zeppelin». Он так растрогался, что попытался обнять единомышленницу прямо сквозь стену, но стена почему-то не спешила посторониться. Дин пнул стену ногой, а она уронила ему на голову конскую подкову. Потом дверь вдруг открылась, и Дин кинулся к ней с радостным воплем «Санта! Ты тоже здесь?!», но там стоял агент Малдер с НЛО на веревочке. Малдер укоризненно покачал головой и растворился в воздухе. Вознамерившись прогнать наглого призрака, Дин поискал обрез, но не нашел. Тогда он вспомнил славное около-король-Артуровское прошлое и вооружился по-рыцарски. Так он узнал факт номер 8) в Беларуси есть замечательное оружие, которое называется «печкавая засланка» и «вiлкi». Между прочим, из чугуна, прям как бункер Бобби. Правда, Сэм начал бегать за ним и орать: «Дин, оставь в покое ухват!», но разве такие мелочи остановят настоящего рыцаря? Скоро Дин немного притих, вернулся за стол и даже вспомнил о работе. Братья устроили учительнице перекрестный допрос (правда, слово «караконджул» Дин великодушно предоставил выговаривать брату: у него и на менее сложных словах язык заплетался), но та, великолепно знакомая с местным фольклором, намертво утверждала, что 9) Караконджул в Беларуси не водится ни сном, ни духом. Хут, домовые, русалки, черти, мор (не тот, который всадник апокалипсиса) — это есть, но не Караконджул. А потом Дин наткнулся на полупустую бутылку, и у него в мозгах случилось просветление.  
— Скажите, а к вам в гости не заглядывал такой…парень…в бежевом тренче? — разумеется, сказано это было не так гладко, но девушка поняла.  
— Ах, помню! Словно с неба свалился, одет совершенно не по-зимнему и знаете, он куда-то делся вместе с тремя бутыл…  
Так Дин узнал факт номер десять о Беларуси: «гарэлка» не пощадит никого, даже ангела небесного.  
— Пить вредно, — мрачно сказал Сэм и превратился в того самого Караконджула.  
Выглядел Караконджул совсем как Захария в балетной пачке и колпаке Санты. Тогда Дин понял — нет, не про Беларусь, а просто так — что Караконджул действительно очень, очень страшный зверь.  
  
***  
Над ухом булькнуло.  
— Гарэлка? — слабо спросил Дин, не открывая глаз.  
— Аспирин, — ответил голос Сэма. — Чувак, я же тебе еще в баре говорил, что последняя рюмка была лишней. И хватит ругаться непонятными словами, а то мне придется прибегнуть к экзорцизму.  
— После Караканд…кх… — Дин подавился бесцеремонно влитым в рот лекарством. — После Караконджула мне уже ничего не страшно!  
  


Багацце — богатство  
Бульба — картошка  
Вiлкi — ухват  
Гарэлка — водка  
Зацiрка — затирка (блюдо белорусской кухни)  
маласольныя гуркi — малосольные огурцы  
печкавая засланка — печная заслонка  
самагон — самогон  
смятана — сметана

КОНЕЦ


End file.
